Cat Ears
by IHKF
Summary: I looked up to see the sun gently leaning on my facial features. I shook my head.It reminded me of the time he handed me that rose.I had gotten down on my hands and knees.Begging for his affection.But I guess those days are over.
1. Chapter 1

Amy Rose ran through the streets of the park. 'Sonic why?' Amy ran for what seemed like hours but was a few short minutes. She ran into a bench area where nobody was. She found herself a nice tree to rest on. Hot tears fell from her freezing cold cheeks to the hot pink dress she wore. 'Sonic why?' 'Sonic why would you? How could you?' More tears fell as she looked at the sun setting in front of her. 'It would be nice…nice to fly away from here. Or run like a cat. Far away. A nice string tie to my tail. An owner. But I'm not a cat,and I already have an owner. And he's abusing my love. Why won't he accept me? Sonic…' It started raining. She curled her legs up and fell asleep there. The rain fell on her as it started going harder and harder. The sounds of clacks went on and on. Soothing the girl it covered, the tree prevented rain. Somebody was calling her name. Disturbing her sleep. She looked up to see a blue hedgehog running toward the tree she lay. But it was all a blur from her tears. She squinted her eyes a little, then fell asleep again. The calling of her name was being repeated over and over again. "Amy! Amy!" She did not look up. She feared to face him. To face that terrible feeling. That terrible talk. That terrible love. She wanted to just watch it go away. Make it stop. But it wouldn't. He would…and will…always come after her. Even if she wanted to be left alone he would follow her. Make things better by saying that tiresome word. "Sorry." She said. But it would not help this time. No. She was already fooled enough. This is where it stops. "Sorry won't cut it. It just won't cut it Sonic." She said before falling off the branch asleep.

"AMY!" Sonic screeched in horror as the sleeping figure fell from the perch. Something hit the ground with a thud. Sonic's feet stopped. He watched the girl stand asleep. Then she fell over and he caught her. "Amy landed on her feet." The sleeping girl started wrestling to get free from his grasp. "Sonic let go." Amy started wiggling. Was she even asleep? He held onto her tighter then in the beginning. "Amy just wake up." Amy's eyes shot open. "Sonic?" "Amy…I'm-" "SONIC I DON'T CARE IF YOU EVEN FINNISH THAT SETENCE! SORRY WON'T HELP THIS TIME!" Amy wiggled out of Sonic's arms and started shaking crying. "Amy. Please." He grabbed her by her rist and twirled her around. "Amy I understand your mad but I-" "NO BUTS SONIC! YOU KNOW WHAT?!" Sonic was looking at her shocked. "YOU LOST YOUR NUMBER ONE FANGIRL! I HATE YOU!" With those last three words, Sonic, more shocked then ever, let go of her rist and took a step back. Amy kept going. More tears fell then the last time she spoke. "YOU TOOK A PEAICE OF ME AND THROUGH IT IN THE GARBAGE!" She turned from him. Looking disgusted. "I can't believe I actually know you. AND TO THINK ALL THOES YEARS I WAISTED TRYING TO GET YOU TO NOTICE ME WHEN IN REALITY…I GUESS I DON'T EVEN EXIST! I MEAN…I MUST NOT TO BE DOING ALL THESE THINGS AND STILL NOT GET YOUR ATTENTION!" Sonic looked guilty. "That look…it's true…" More tears welled up in Amy's eyes, already red from crying. "It true Sonic…I don't exist…to you anyway. I don't…I won't…and I never will…That's how it is Sonic?" Sonic looked up sadly. He shook his head yes. "Well then…" She straightened up. "I guess I have to leave from your sight. Goodbye Sonic-san." With that Amy walked away. Sonic stood there. Looking at the ground. His bangs fell over his eyes. His body started shaking. And for the first time…he cried. Cried tears that Amy felt for a long time. Such a long period of time. But it was all over. Sonic would never see her again if she would avoid him like she did tonight.


	2. Time Ripple Rocket

" I HAVE TO WHAT?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Tails put his hands up defensively. "SORRY! But Sonic has to spend some time with Sally and everybody else has something else important today. You were the very **last** restort." Tails answered. I looked at the ground sadly. Sally suddenly comes around and now Sonic's goo goo for her. I slowly sighed. "Fine." "GOOD! HOP IN!" Tails forsfully pushed me into the Time Ripple Rocket. Oh sorry. Your probably wondering exactly who **me **is! My name is Amy Rose. Let me explain exactly what I'm talking about.

See Sally is one of Sonic's best friends. Oops. Forgot to add lover. You should know I'm actually totally in love with him. He acts all goo goo gaga every time she comes to town. And she seems to know how much it hurts. So she purposely treats him like a god. Well so much for me. My friends even crowd around like humble servants to her. Sonic was my fairy tail. A wish I never got. A dream that plays through my reality. But it's not reality that he hates me. There were even times that he had in some how some way said he liked me too. But when Sally came back, it was like. It was all gone. (Hint hint)

The Time Ripple Rocket launched as I felt the pain. I sighed. Wait. There was a song wasn't there? Something from HSM. Do you know what it was?

(Say song name once)

"When there was me and You" was the name of the song? Oh. Okay. I guess I should sing it! I started singing the song. (Fact: I sounded like Vanessa Ann Hudgens)

_**It's funny when you find yourself **__**Looking from the outside**__**I'm standing here but all I want**__**Is to be over there**__**Why did I let myself believe**__**Miracles could happen**__**Cause now I have to pretend **__**That I don't really care**__****__**I thought you were my fairytale**__**A dream when I'm not sleeping**__**A wish upon a star**__****__**Thats**__** coming true**__**But everybody else could tell**__**That I confused my feelings with the truth**__**When there was me and you**__****__**I swore I knew the melody**__**That I heard you singing**__**And when you smiled **__**You made me feel**__**Like I could sing along**__**But then you went and changed the words**__****__**Now my heart is empty**__**I'm only left with used-to-**__**be's**__****__**and **__**Once upon a song**__****__**Now I know **__**your**__** not a fairytale**__**And dreams were meant for sleeping**__**And wishes on a star **__**Just don't come true**__**Cause now even I can tell **__**That I confused my feelings with the truth**__**Cause I liked the view**__**When there was me and you**__****__**I can't believe that**__**I could be so blind**__**It's like you were floating**__**While I was falling**__**And I didn't mind**__****__**Cause I liked the view**__**Thought you felt it too**__**When there was me and you**_

Just then I arrived at the time I was in with that stupid green school girl skirt and pink shirt. Who the HECK wears green and pink together? Apparently me in the past. After I changed into my normal clothes, I walked for hours. It seemed like an eternity.

I laid back down against a tree in the woods. Wow. All the way from a salty desert to a tropical jungle. Who would of known? My communicator started beeping like crazy. I open it up to see Tails. Out of breath and looked scared. "Tails? What is the matter?" I ask. He looked at me. "Me? Nothing. You I wouldn't be so sure about once I tell you this news about Salonic." I held in a strong growl at the mixed couple name we had given them. "What?" I said through gritted teeth. "Sonic…and,Sally…are getting…-" I didn't let him finnish. "BUSY IN HIS BEDROOM?!" "WHAT?! NO WAY! I KNOW SONIC LOVES HER BUT HE STILL HAS A GOOD EGO TO KEEP UP!" "Oh. Sorry. Continue." "Well what I was trying to say was…Sonic and Sally…are getting married. The wedding is set for when you get back. They apparently don't want you to miss the 'fun' of the party." Tails said. It was easy to tell he was not happy with Sonic. But I wasn't even listening. My heart stopped when I heard 'Getting married'. So I did not hear past that part. "Amy? AMY! Woohoo?" He waved his hand in front of the screen. " Anyone home?" I didn't answer. "Amy you okay?" I still wasn't paying any attention. "AMY ROSE!!" "WHAT?!" "ARE YOU LISTENING?!" "NO! I GOT LOST AFTER THE 'GETTING MARRIED' PART!" He shook his head. "I'll call back with more details." He hung up. I looked up to see the sun gently leaning on my facial features. I shook my head.

It reminded me of the time he handed me that rose. I had gotten down on my hands and knees. Begging for his affection. But I guess those days are over. I brought up my legs to one side of my body and slowly rested my head,bowing down,on a tree.

I ran through the woods. I just kissed Sally. I mean wow. She was a REALLY good kisser. I ran past something pink. Like Amy or something. I turned around. I saw a pink hedgehog,Amy's color thoe WAY more hot, a red dress on, red boots and hairband. She did look a lot like Amy Rose. The poor girl was asleep on a tree. Her feature looked depressed in her sleep. I, Sonic the Hedgehog, picked her up and ran her back to camp. At camp it was just me, Tails, and Sally. Ohh Sally. Well now we will have a new companion. Sweet.

As I ran, I heard the girl mumble something in her sleep. It sounded like: Just admit it, or, don't leave me, or even threats like, back off Kunckles or you'll get a knuckle sandwich with a side of my piko-piko hammer, whatever that is. I arrived at camp. "Hey guys! Got a new companion!" I said. Tails looked at her. "Wow. Looks a lot like Amy don't you think." Something like a watch started beeping crazily. Just then the girls eyes slowly fluttered open. Ohh curse word.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Sally, a not to yellow Tails, and to my surprise, Sonic's past-self holding me bridal style. I looked up at Sonic. "Wow." He stated. "You have the same colored eyes as our friend Amy Rose." He said. He…still hadn't put me down. "Uhh, sir? You can put me down now." I stated. He put me down. I picked up my watch. "AMYAMYAMYAMYAMY!!" "WHAT IS IT CREAM?!" I saw them look at me shocked. "Uhh, yeah. Hi. Uhh, CREAM!" "Yes?" "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" "Well, let's just say a certain a double snakes started spreading a rumor that uhh, You got killed by Dr. Eggman after Tails talked to you. Sally obviously does not like you at all." " Wait. Did she just say MY name?" "Uhh, Cream, I have to go. Bye!" "AMY! WAIT! THE WE-" Amy hung up. "Ms. Girl, you have got some explaining to do…" Sonic said.

"Ugg. Don't talk to me right now. I have something really important to do." Amy grunted. "Your not leaving until we get answers miss!" "THAT IS SO IT! I HAVE TO GO! JEEZ! DR. EGGMAN IS HERE!" The gain looked blankly at Amy's loud yell. She let her Piko-Piko hammer appear. "Oh. So THAT'S a Piko-Piko hammer." Sonic stated. "Yes it is. Now… Bye Bye!" Amy was about to leave when her watch beeped again. "WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?!" "Amy…Cool down." "I don't feel like seeing him or his future bride, I don't wanna' see his brother." "Amy." "What?" "He wants to talk to you." "Tell him…I said I burned that rose he gave me." "He gave you a rose? When?" "After we got back from Chris's world." "Color?" "I'm **SO **not going into detail right now." The team was staring blankly still. "Who's getting married in her world?" Tails whispered to Sonic. "I don't know, but someone who has a brother. You?" "NO WAY! YOUR AS CLOSE TO A BROTHER AS I'LL EVER GET." Tails whispered. 'And by that you meeeaaan…" Sonic whispered. Tails relised what he said. "OH. No. I mean you're a friend who is close like a brother and I can't get any higher then that." He whispered back.

"Just let him know I burned it." She turned to them. "Mind If I throw something in that'll help it burn?" "Go ahead." Tails said. Amy took out a pretty pink colored flower and threw it in. Making sure the person who was on the watch would see. "There. SEE THAT SHADOW?!" It wasn't Shadow there anymore thoe. "Oh no. I'm NOT IN THE MOOD!" "I know. I saw you throw that flower in." "WELL THEN LEAVE ME THE H-E- DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS ALONE!" "No." "Grrrrr. SON-" She realized she was in the camp of the blue hero she was about to yell at. "You know what? For now on, when you talk to me… Your name…is Baka. (Japanese for idiot, or jerk)" Sonic, who was on the other line, was totally agitated now. "AMY! STOP IT!" "I WILL WHEN YOUR BRIDE TO BE FLYS! OH! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I MEANT BY THAT…I MEAN SHE'S A PIG!" "AMY! SALLY IS NOT A PIG!" "ADMIT IT! EVER SENSE SHE GOT A HOLD OF THAT JEWEL SHE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT AN JACK A-DOUBLE SNACKE!" "Grrrrr. Amy, you know what? Come home now." "WHAT?! TO SEE YOU MAKING LOVEY FACES AT EACHOTHER?! I THINK NOT!" "NOW AMY!" "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU…You…BLUE FREAK!" Sonic looked hurt by her remark. When Sonic was a kid, other kids would make fun of him by calling him that. _Blue freak! Blue Freak!_ _NANA __NANA__ NA __NA_Amy saw his hurt expression. tHe other Sonic just stood there. Motionless. _Did she just say what I thought she did? _Sonic who was on the other line, was looking real, real, really hurt. "Listen. I didn't want to call you that but…" She could feel tears in her eyes. She turned the screen off and ran from that camp. The past Sonic yelled after her. "HEY GIRL! WAIT!"

Amy didn't listen. She kept running until she found a waterfall area. She walked up to it. Amy fell to her knees and hands. Tears streamed down the young girl's face. The tears fell into the water that lay below her. The water shined blue and she looked at it. "What?" it was calling to her. With a name she hadn't heard in a long time. _Ichigo__…__Ichigo__…_ Amy's face went blank. She looked into the water to see a face. Not her's…but something else she used to be. It began calling again. _Ichigo__…Help me…_ Amy took another step to the lake. She saw how short it was till the waterfall dragged her to the bottom part of it. (she's at the top) It was long enough for her whole body to fit the width part. _Could I? Yes. I will._

The past Sonic hid behind a tree. He turned to see the girl standing there. He was terrified to see her turn backwards. He knew what she was gonna' do. "GIRL! STOP!" He reached his hand out and ran out from behind the tree. Sonic ran to her. But was to late. She fell back wards into the waterfall. Her eyes closed. Her dress blew with the wind. Her hair swinging to one side. The night time sky was all around her. (The music was playing that sounded like a chorus thing) Everything was going in slow motion. (Not funny slow motion) Her body hit the water with a splash. Amy's body disappeared into the water. Her body sunk to the water below.

Her body fell from the waterfall. Landing her body in the middle of the lake. The past Sonic hurried down to the bottom part of the waterfall.

'_Amy. Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Remember me? Open your eyes…__'_

Amy opened her eyes under the water. A figure she recognized floated in front of her. Herself. But it was not her. It was the same figure the top of the waterfall showed. Amy could not talk. She could only think. 'Yes. I hear you.' Amy. I want you to open your mind up. Remember. Close your eyes and remember the times. Amy did as told and closed her eyes.

**Amy found herself standing across the street from someone. "Myself." She whispered. Yes. The first day she met him. ****Dren**

**"Predisite alert! Predisite Alert!" That cute old partner she used to have yelled.**

**"Mini Mew."**** Amy whispered feeling sad. She walked out into the middle of the street to get closer. ****Big mistake.**** A truck was coming. Wind blew on Amy as she watched them talk.**

**"You know…Maybe I should get you checked out.**** I mean, you WERE wrong about that dog earlier. Maybe something's wrong with you?" ****"Nothing wrong!****Nothing wrong!"**

**The sound of a truck horn snapped Amy to her surroundings. She turned with fear in her eyes. HOOOOOOOOOONNNNNK! ****"AHHHH!"**** Amy yelped and covered her face with her arms. She waited for the pain to hit. It never did. Amy looked to see it the truck was still heading toward her or turned a corner. She heard the honk again but saw nothing there. Not even a turn where the truck had been. She turned to see the truck had ****ran**** right through her. She looked at her hands. "Oh. Yeah. That's right. ****Flashback.****Just an invisible ghost."**** She snapped her attention back to the sight before her. ****Dren**** had kissed her old self. "I hated that kiss. I think I still taste that terrible taste of rotten raw animal meat." She spit then cringed. ****Turning her sight back toward the sight in front of her.**

**"EW!**** YUCK! WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU DON'T JUST FALL**** FROM THE SKY AND KISS A GIRL! W****HAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?! WITH ARE YOU?!"**

**"My name is ****Dren****Your enemy in battle.**** See you later cutie! Have another kiss ready!" with that, ****Dren**** flew into the air. Once he was out of sight, "EW****!EW****!EW!EW!" Amy's past self started ****spitting**** out the kiss.**** "THAT'S DISGUSTING!"**

**Amy smiled at the reaction. "****funny**** how that still is a memory." Suddenly, the ground beneath and all around her turned to dust and she was left falling. But she wasn't falling. She was floating! With one leg bent and the other one down. ****Ichigo**** appeared in front of her as ghost form. And Amy stayed the way she was. ****In flashback form.**

**Amy. Do you remember now? Her voice was lost again. 'I do. I remember now.' Do you want that feeling back? ****To have those friends by your side?**** 'Yes. I want them back.' ****Suddenly, they were back in the beginning place. **

Amy. Let us merge so you can feel them. But inside you. Amy shook her head yes. Her eyes closed again. The sea water around her moved in regular movement for it. All the ghosts of the team mates were floating around Amy. First Mint's ghost appeared inside Amy. Then Lettuce's. Next went Pudding, then Zakuro. Then they were all piled up inside her. They disappeared and Ichigo appeared in Amy. 'For the earth's future…We'll be of service.' Amy thought. The mew mark on Ichigo appeared on Amy. Their bodies merged. 'I am one. One with you all. My soul travels from depths of oceans. My heart fly's in the sky. My Confidence swings from tree to tree. My mind howls in the moonlight. But my love…will always go on like a cat walks the earth. I AM A MEW!' Suddenly Ichigo disappeared and Amy started glowing pink. It filled up the waterfall floor. The whole waterfall started glowing. 'I will always be one with you. For I will fight my hardest. With all your strength!' The light glowed more bright as she merged with the girls.

"Sonic! Your worrying to much." Shadow said. Sonic kept pacing the room. "We lost all signal! What if she actually DIED?!" "SONIC! I'VE TRACED A SIGNAL OF AMY! HER POWER LEVEL IS EXTREAMLY HIGH! HIGHER THEN SUPER SONIC'S OR DARK SONIC'S!" Tails yelled from the other room. Sonic rushed to see. "What's happening?" Sonic asked as he almost tripped over a spare wire. "I don't know. I'm trying to find out. She didn't go super!" _amy__. Please be alright. _Sonic thought.

The past Sonic ran as fast as he could to where Amy fell. "What the?" He saw the waterfall. And it was…pink? How? He ran over to where the waterfall was. He took a step back with an stunned look. Eyes wide, and mouth open a little. He called her by the name those people on her watch did. "AMY! AAAAMMYYYYY!"

Amy heard her name being called. "Sonic?" She opened her eyes. The were bright pink . Shinning. She closed her eyes again and flew out of the water.

Sonic saw a big splash of water run up into the night time sky. He had the same look on. The water cleared down and he saw Amy. "AMY!" Past Sonic yelled. "Sonic?" She opened her bright glowing pink eyes to see him. "Son…ic. auh." Amy's eyes turned back to normal and she slowly closed them. She fainted from the sky as past Sonic caught her bridal style. "So? This is future Amy Rose is it? Well if she knows me in the future I wonder why I'm so mean to her. Oh well." With that, Sonic sped off with her in his arms.

"I lost the signal again." Tails announced. "OH THAT'S JUST GREAT! SHE'S NOWHERE TO BE FOUND! WHY WAS I SUCH A JERK?!" Sonic was beating himself up inside for it. "Sonic." Tails said worried. Sonic looked at him and stopped freaking out. "Whatever happened wasn't your fault. You could not have stopped it." Sonic looked down at the ground. "I guess your right." He stepped out to the rest of the crew. "Time for bed everyone. Lights out."

"So you found her?" Sally asked hopefully. "Yep. She's right here. She did something pretty freaky to the waterfall down there." Sonic said putting her down. "What?" Tails asked. "She fell into the top of the waterfall purposely. A few seconds later after she lands at the bottom of the waterfall the water started glowing bright pink! It was really pizzar! Then some kind of water tornado splashed up, and when it disappeared, there she was! Her eyes were glowing the same as the water too! I called her name correctly and what do you know? She knew me! Her eyes faded to their original color and she fell from where she had floated! And guess what? She must be the future part of Amy! She answered to the name!" Sally and Tails starred blankly at him for a second. Then both looked at the sleeping figure. "She must have gone through a lot. We should let her join our group. For her protection." Tails said. Sonic looked at him as if he were crazy. "I don't think she actually needs it. She looked as if she were REALLY powerful. There's something about her I can't quite put my finger on, but I think she's special. Something seems different about her. I wonder what." Sonic said. "Me too sonic. Me too." Sally said in agreement.


	3. The Awakening of The Cat

"Wake up. Wake up! Can you hear me?" A pink girl opened her eyes to see blue in front of her. "Sonic." "Hey there!" The figures faces changed from worried to happy. "How do you know me?" The blue hedgehog questioned. "You might find this hard to find…but Amy rose...is my past self." The blue blur smirked and closed his eyes. "Kidding around. We KNEW you had to be her. You responded to the name…Amy…" Amy looked down at her legs. She noticed the mark from her past encounter was not there. "My Mew marks not there." She said. He looked at her. "Mew Mark? What?" She blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Nothing! Nothing!" He smirked again. "If you really ARE Amy's future then I swear to the gods I will protect you by all means necessary." Amy blushed at the blue hedgehog who just committed full protection to her. "Thank…you, Sonic." She stuttered. Could this really be happening? It must be a dream. But it wasn't. "Ow!" She grabbed a hold of her neck as soon as a slight pain of one second occurred on her neck. "You okay?" "Yeah. Mosquito." She had to lie. She uncovered her neck to see her mew mark. She gasped. Why did the spot change? She realized she had work to do and could not stay with them.

"What? Why can't you stay and help?" Tails asked. "Sorry Tails, Sonic, Sally, but there was a reason why I was sent here." "Why WERE you sent here thoe?" "To stop Dr. Robotnik and his grandson from teaming up to destroy the world." "Who's his grandson?" Sonic asked. Thoe, he was to stunned about a little something on Amy to pay attention. What you ask? You'd have to be stupid not to know. (No. It's not her mew mark. I made Sonic a perv in this story.) "Dr. Eggman. Your nemesis in the future." "Oh how right you are my dear…" Amy turned to see Dr. Eggman behind her. "DR. EGGMAN!" Everybody jumped up from their seat. "Hello my dear rose." Amy cringed. "I and my grandfather have thought about who we are going to make our brides and we came up with a serum to turn you human too! And guess which strong girl I picked?" Amy looked like she wanted to barf. ( Feel free to if you need to.) So did everybody else. Even YOU readers! Sally grabbed Amy back protectively and growled like a mother fox protecting their kin. "SHE'S NOT MARRYING YOU!" "You were to be Robotink's." "AND NETHIRE AM I!" Amy growled too and looked angry. "Sally. Let me do something to him." "My pleasure Amy." She let Amy go of her motherly grasp and Amy stepped forward. "Wrong choice my dear!" A metal claw snatched her. "LET GO OF AMY!" Sonic yelled. "LET…GO…OF…ME! YOUR WORSE THEN DREN CALLING ME KITTEN! LET GOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amy started glowing bright pink and sparkles surrounded her as the figure inside the light's body turned larger. The size of a human in Middle High. The light disappeared and before then was a girl with pigtails with red velvet bows and a school girl uniform on. "My my! Look what we have here WITHOUT the serum!" Amy mimicked him. "Oh my, look what HAPPENED TO YOU ROBOT!" She opened her mouth to reveal cat fangs.

Amy sunk them in as deep as possible into the claw's arm. She took her head up and pulled out wires and the arm went crazy. The machine exploded and she did a triple backflip landing safely on her feet. "Amy…" They all said amazed. Eggman got up. "Exactly what ARE you?" "For the earth's future we'll be of service!Nya!" She did her signature pose and they looked at her weirdly. "Does this have something to do with that waterfall?" Sonic asked. Amy did not answer. "Amy?" No comment. "AMY!" "Oh! What?" "Nevermind." "Okay!" "YOU BA-(Censored)" Eggman called at Amy. She walked over to him. "Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power, in your face." He gasped. "Hold on!" He started looking through a book. "Oh…my word." He said. "What Eggy?" Sally asked. "If you don't wanna' be found dead in a dumpster you better not get on her nerves." "Why?" "It's a secret. And Sorry for the trouble Miss Strawberry. Just don't hurt me! But If you want your certain pink fluff ball friend…you'd better marry me!" He flew off to Robotnik's layer. Amy had been left speechless. "Amy?" Sonic walked up to her. "I HAVE TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" She yelled grabbing her things. (No dirty thoughts you pervs!)

"The signal! She found Eggman!"

Sonic came crashing into the room when Tails said this. "AMY?!" "Yep! Now she has really strong power and is learning to control it faster.

Amy ran through the woods.

"She no lounger has no control."

Amy arrived at Eggman's base.

"She just arrived at the base. Her heart power is intense in full power Sonic!"

She jumped up into a nearby tree and jumped onto the ceiling undetected.

"Amazing! It's like she has the skills of a bird!"

She took her hand and clawed open a vent.

"No a cat!"

A stream of water flew into her through the vent as they dumped water through the vent from leftover machinery. She was able to breath underwater.

"No! An almost extinct animal the Black Phenols Porous!"

She saw the room where her little friend was being held captive. She opened the vent and moved with speed jumping on the bars in the ceiling.

"No! A wolf AND a monkey. WOW! FIVE ANIMAL INSTICNTS!" Sonic was stunned. Amy was THAT skilled? Why did she not act like it then? "Amy…I…"

There she was. In the room her friend was in. "Mini…Mew…" Her friend was but a little fluffball with closed eyes. She walked over to the vase he was in. "I'm so sorry…" She started crying and holding the vase her friend was in. "Enemy dectected." She turned around to see a robot. She hissed like a cat. "You SO do NOT want to mess with me right now!" It started shooting and she doged with grace.

"Sonic…do you see this?" Sonic was wide eyed and mouth open wall shaking his head yes.

"THAT'S IT!" She punched the robot and landed on her feet…again… "I don't have my power pendent but I can still beet you!" She accidentally pushed the release button for the tube Mini Mew was in.

He woke up instantly. Amy turned around. "MASHA!" "YEP! POWER PEDENT!" He spit out a power pendent and she took it.

Sonic was just watching. Wide eyed. "AMY!"

_"AMY!"_ "Sonic! MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

The song for her transformation started and she did her pose.

"For the earth's future we'll be of service!" They all appeared inside her at that point. One by one. Mint, lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro. Then she was normal again. "Nya!"

"STRAWBERRY BELL! RIBBON STAWBERRY SURPRISE!" The attack exploded the whole base. The light was shinning in front of her and Mini Mew. "Oops. Didn't mean for that to happen…" The light came towards them. "MASHA!" She grabbed Mini Mew and braised for the worst…

* * *

Sorry it's so short! I was really tired and a certain SOMEONE left me 9 reviews to update. So I had no choice to at 12:17 at night time on a Friday night. 


	4. The Blinding Light,the Call of Frienship

A large light flew through the computer. Sonic and Tails exchanged glances. "Uh oh." The light took over the whole room.

Cream who had been building a sand castle had stopped digging to look at the light coming towards her and Cheese. "Oh my-"

Espio, Charmy, and Vector were sitting in a Japanese restaurant when a light engulfed them.

Rouge had been flying in the air taunting Knuckles who couldn't touch her from her height. She stopped and pointed. "KNUCKLHEAD! LOOK!" Knuckles turned around and quickly grabbed the Master emerald.

"NOOOOO!" Rouge gabbed onto a near by poll with her arms and legs.

"Arghhhh. My head." Amy woke up to find herself in a park. Nobody was there in the morning. She got up. "Hmmm. Mini Mew… what time is it?" She looked to her side. Nothing was there. Amy looked to her other side. Nothing. She looked all around. No Mini Mew. "Mini Mew?" A few more seconds of looking around. "MINI MEW!" A response imminently echoed. "Mini Mew needs HELP!" Amy turned to see Mini Mew up in a tree. Branches were clinging to him. So were leaves. The Branches and leaves were working together to hold him there. "Ow-chi." Mini Mew said.

Amy giggled at her friend and pulled him down. "Thank you! Thank you!" He nuzzled her, earning a giggle. "So…where ARE we?" Amy asked. Mini Mew smiled at her. "You are telling me…that you do not recognize you own home world?" He giggled at this. Amy gasped and took a look around. It was true. Tokyo. Her loving home world. She had almost forgotten it. ALMOST! Wait…then didn't that mean- " MINI MEW! OMG! WHAT HAPPENED TO MINT, LEETUCE , PUDDING, ZAKURO , ELLIOT, WESLEY ," She stopped for a few seconds. "……and Mark?" Mini Mew sighed. "Follow me." "But aren't I in-" "No your not in mew form or in hedgehog form. Your in normal Ichigo. Amy sighed. _Thank god. _

They kept walking until they reached the city. "Wow. This city hasn't changed one bit." "Your right. But the time sure has. Your disappearance has taken great impact on the rest of the mews." Mini Mew said. "Mini Mew? Can I ask a question?" "Shoot." "WHEN THE HELK DID YOU GET SO LOGICAL?! YOU SOUND LIKE ELLIOT!" Mini Mew turned to her with an adorable smile. " I hang around him a lot." "Well that a lot is obviously to much!" They had been taking a path nobody would see them on. This specific path brought them to Café Mew Mew…which like the city, had not changed a bit. Amy gave a warming smile to the café. "Work sweet work." She muttered. They got closer to notice sign in wood to the right side of the door. It had a picture of her on it. And it pink it read: "In loving memory of Ichigo Momomiya: Our loving friend like family."

This brought tears to her eyes. She started to step back. "They think I'm dead…" "No…they think your missing." Amy fell to the ground. "My friends…they were so sad because of me…" "No. It was not your fault. You could not control what that alien Morton did to you." Mini Mew started getting sad. _Poor Ichigo…_ "Come on." Amy got up and followed Mini Mew. "What has happened to them wall I was missing?" "Mint vowed to stop drinking tea until you came back, Lettuce was so sad Elliot comforted her and they became a couple, Pudding lost her happy mood and sparkle in her eyes, Zakuro stopped her T.V show, and Wesley got back together with his old girlfriend. Oh. And he has made so many cakes the café has it's own BUISNESS!" Mini Mew explained. Amy sighed as they stopped at the door. "So much has happened while I was missing. It was a shock to me they remembered me." Mini Mew smiled. " WE'D NEVER FORGET YOU MOMOMIYA-SAN!" He nuzzled her again. "Thank you Mini Mew."

Amy cracked the door open to see all of what Mini Mew said was true. Zakuro was cleaning dishes. Mint was staring out the window drinking hot chocolate, which Amy had no idea why considering it was the middle of Summer. Lettuce was mopping the floor and talking to Elliot. And Pudding was talking to Tarb. Dren had been on the counter talking to Zakuro about what flowers he should get to put near the Sign near the door that had Amy crying. Zakuro looked at him, snarled and said. "Isn't it obvious? ANYTHING PINK!" Dren looked at the ceiling. "Oh." Pai was who knows where. Amy looked at Mini Mew with a 'are you sure about this?' look. Mini Mew shook his head but Amy stepped back.

_What if they scold me for leaving them?_ She thought. _What if they hate me now? NO! ICHIGO YOU BAD GIRL! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! THEY SAW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! Oh boy. Then they'll probably think I'm walking dead. Just go for it girl! They'll believe you!_

Amy slowly cracked the door open again. This time Lettuce caught the sound. "Who's there?" She asked as if she were talking to a lost child. Amy gasped and opened the door a little farther. Mini Mew slid in by the door crack. Everybody's eyes widened except her Amy's and Mini Mew's. Pudding got the sparkle in her eyes again. Mint looked at a tear kettle and a tea cup. She looked at one then the other. Then so on and so on. She finally grabbed the tea cup and kettle and started drinking really really fast. Lettuce dropped the mop and gasped. Elliot did the same as Lettuce. Everybody stopped what they were doing and gasped. Amy smiled at them. "H-hey g-guys…" "ICHIGO!" Everybody ran up to her and started hugging her and some of the girls gave her a kiss on the cheek. "ICHIGO MOMOMIYA-SAN! YOUR BACK!" Pudding screamed happily. Mini Mew screeched from being hugged so much by Amy. "Oops. Sorry Mini Mew." Amy let him go. "How did you get such a tight GRIP Ichigo?" Mini Mew asked. Amy sweat-dropped. "I uhhhh… I'll explain it later." Amy said. Dren came up to Amy. "Hey Ichigo? I have something to tell you." He said. "Yeah?" Amy asked. Dren crashed his lips onto hers. Amy kept trying to push him off but he only came back harder. When he finally let go she looked at him a little bit angry.

"Why did you just kiss me?" "Because Ichigo, I love you and I want you to be mine." He tried to kiss her again and succeeded. _Come on Ichigo! You knew he was gonna kiss you so why in the heck could you not move? Oh. That's right. Body's still kinda numb from getting hit. _Dren was trying to French kiss her! She was now trying desperately to get away from him. Everybody was giggling. _JEEZ! WHY WON'T HE GET OFF ME?_ Dren started to wrap his arms around her waist. Amy was getting upset! _No way! He's making me cheat on Soni- no! Not that traitor blue boy! Mark…I can't let him do that! _Tarb was making a disgusted face. "EEEEWWWW! GET A ROOM!" Dren glared at him. Amy took this opportunity to scoot away from him. She hid behind Pudding who giggled at her friend's behavior.

Sonic woke up on the ground with Tails asleep in a chair. What happened? He couldn't remember a thing of what just happened. The last thing he remembered was Tails calling him for something. Oh well. It couldn't be THAT bad!

After the work shifts were over Ichigo and the team sat down. "I don't think my past self would have ever said this…BUT IT'S GREAT TO WORK HERE AGAIN!" Ichigo screeched. How she loved being back. Everyone smiled at her. They got Amy thinking. _Cream, Tails, Cosmo, Charmy, Espio, Vector, Vanilla, Sonic……Do you guys miss me? It's only been 7 hours. They probably don't even notice…_

But thinking of her previous lover got her thinking about him…Mark…where was he? Did he happen to be like her friends? She sure hoped not.

"Hey guys?" She suddenly asked. "Yeah Ichigo?" Pudding asked. "Can I ask something?" "Shoot." Mint said. "Whatever happened to Mark?" Everybody had been listening intently eating their snack when she asked that. They all spit out their food and gained a very depressed look. One you got when you went to a funeral. Ichigo looked at them weirdly. "What?" Zakuro and Lettuce exchanged sad looks. Mint spoke up. "Ichigo? Didn't you know?" "Know what?" Ichigo( For those of you who didn't know Amy is Ichigo. They're two in one.) was getting worried now. _Had something happened to Mark while she was gone?_

Lettuce looked away in shame. Pudding put a hand to her head while resting them on the table. Tarb comforted her and Pai closed his eyes and kept drinking some tea. Dren sighed. Elliot went to Comfort Lettuce. Wesley shook his head back and forth. Zakuro turned to Amy. "Ichigo…Mark's dead."

I'm just gonna' leave you guys like that! X3! Don't worry you Mark lovers! Mark is still going to have his parts so you can see what's happening with him! Hope you liked the chapter! Bye!


	5. Shocking Fun

Lettuce looked away in shame. Pudding put a hand to her head while resting them on the table. Tarb comforted her and Pai closed his eyes and kept drinking some tea. Dren sighed. Elliot went to Comfort Lettuce. Wesley shook his head back and forth. Zakuro turned to Amy. "Ichigo…Mark's dead."

Ichigo immediately froze in place. Her veins felt still. Her head started hurting. Her heart stopped and skipped a beat. Her stomach sunk.

"Marks…dead?" Her heart did not want to believe such words. But her mind knew it was so…

A single tear trickled down her cheek.

_No…he can't be…_Amy started to feel the next tear. Followed by another. Then another. Then a group of tears followed after the single ones. She knew she could not hold them back. She touched her cheek. Wet salty tears trickled down her hand. Had what Zakuro JUST said be so true? Or was it a joke.

Amy felt her head bend down and her bangs covered her eyes, and she started to weep.

"Ichigo. I know it hard for you but-" Dren was interrupted. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?" Ichigo wept a little loud. Everybody exchanged worried glances and looked down at the table.

"At the very least let me explain." A voice said.

"Lettuce." Elliot gasped. "Once you got sent away, Mark got the blue knight back. Yet changed back into Deep Blue."

Amy gasped at this.

"But He was still good. His heart was set on avenging you…He used the attack Elliot and Wesley had set up for him so he could still help in the Battles. Remember? Project S.I.M? He used it. But it was still 

unperfected. We all begged him not to use it. But he said he had to. He said for us to tell you that…he loved you."

This sent more tears to Amy's eyes. Mark loved her? Her tears started to get harder.

"He told for us to tell you…to never forget him. Please let us in and tell you that we suffered a loss too." Lettuce was on the verge of tears herself. "We only want what's best for you and to be your best friends. Please allow us to comfort you-"

"Lettuce…thank-you." Amy started crying immensely. But this time, they were tears of happiness. Not sadness of loosing a loved one, but of happiness for having friends who cared so much for her. For her safety. Lettuce had joined her in crying for happiness. Then soon everybody followed suit. There were hugs, kisses, make-outs,(Only the couples like Elliot and Lettuce…but you didn't hear it from me!)and cooing.

After a few hours it was closing time. Everybody was packing up. They were all cheered up thoe. There had still been one person who was still suspicious and sad. Ichigo. Then something hit her. She stopped putting her café dress away and turned around. Her school girl skirt swung around as quick as her. "Guys! What happened to my parents?" Everybody started giggling. "Hey! What? What the heck is so funny?" Everybody looked at Mint. She started an explanation. "All of our families moved into a larger mansion then the one I lived in, and we all live together now!" Amy got a really happy feeling. "We all live together?!" Amy asked excitedly. "Yep! And our rooms are right next to eachother with stylish walkie talkies to talk to eachother so we don't wake the parents up. By our constant talking." Pudding added. "Yep! And the finessed food!" Zakuro smirked. "With a pool the size of Mint's old house!" Lettuce added. "It's not that small." Mint giggled. "How did our families GET so much money?" Amy asked. They giggled again. "Our families are stars! We get paid for saving the world in mew and we get extra money from our own parents!" Amy's jaw dropped. "HOLY COW! That's a lot'a money!" Ichigo screeched. "Yep! And Elliot and Wesley live with us too so they don't have to sleep at the exact place they WORK!



It seemed like the heavens started singing to her. _Hooooly luya! Holy luya! Hoooooooly luya! Holy luya! _

Then like that, it was gone. She remembered something else. Which world was she going to stay in? She had forgotten all about her friends in the other world. They were still there. Still living. They were probably wondering what happened to her. No. _No. Don't think that way. They don't want you back there. That's why they put you in that rocket. They __**won't**__ miss you. They're probably cheering right now! "Hip hip! Horray!"_

"HIP HIP HORROR! AMY'S GONE GUYS! I CAN'T FIND HER!" Sonic yelled panicking. He knew he had sent her somewhere but he could not remember where. And she had not gotten back even IF he sent her somewhere! Something _**must **_have happened to Amy! "NO! I CAN'T FIND HE-" "Oh Sonikuuuuuu!" Sonic turned around to find Sally dressed in revealing clothes. His jaw dropped and he started drooling. "Sonikuu, you coming big boy?" He slowly shakes his head and followes her to their bedroom.

Tails was talking to Cream as they walked by Sonic and Sally's bedroom. Only to hear really weird sounds. They stopped in front of their door. Tails put his ear to the door. Then after 20 seconds started looking like he was going to barf. Cream looked at him weirdly then tried to put her ear to the door, only to be grabbed on by Tails. She gasped. "Tails," She started. He looked at her with some type of puppy dog face. "Cream, if you know what's best for you, please just keep talking to me and move on!" Cream looked at him weirdly but agreed as they past the room.

A large light shined on a girl's eyes. She felt a nice wind from an air conditioner in the room. As soon as her vision cleared she could see a chandelier. The floor below it had a nice pattern of red and pearl white. To the back of the chandelier there was a polished wooden stair case. Going from right to left. To the left there was a kitchen and chefs waiting to be called on. To the right there was a Ball room. In the middle of the first wall you see after the stair case there was a window that you could see the humongous pool from. Lettuce was right! The size of the pool was massive! The girl that was looking at all of this for the first time was Ichigo Momomiya, or in hedgehog state, Amy Rose. But right now she was Ichigo. The red-headed girl looked at the staircase to see all parents coming down the stairs. There she saw them.

Her Mom and Dad.

"M-mother! F-father!" Amy cried as she ran into her Mom and hugged her. Her parents were shocked. They started crying and hugging her close. "Ichigo! My daughter!" Her mother cried. Her father was weeping and kissing his daughter's forehead. "Ichigo! Your safe!"

The rest of the girls were smiling wildly at them. The other parents had their mouths agape. "Mother! Father! You have no idea how much I've been through!" Ichigo told her parents. "Dear we missed you so!" Mother said. "Who kidnapped you? Where is he? Did he do anything to you? Did he touch you places he shouldn't have? Did he hurt you? Did he-" "No Dad!" Ichigo smiled. "I always had that special someone who would save me!"


	6. 72 Hours Hard Hearts

"GORDEEELLLL! Please escort our daughters to their roo-"Mrs. Momomiya started. "No! It's really okay Mrs. Momomiya! We'll show her her bedroom!" Mint stopped her. Mrs. Momomiya smiled at her. "As you wish Minto."

The girls traveled up the stairs with her to her bedroom. _This place reminds me of Chris's house!_ Ichigo thought. As they got to the room, Pudding and Zakuro covered Ichigo's eyes. Then heard the voice of Lettuce. "Prepare yourself Momomiya-san!" Lettuce giggled. Ichigo's ears picked up the sound of a door opening. "Then she felt the hands on her face being lifted. Ichigo slowly opened her eyes. She gasped at what she saw.

A pink room with a Queen pink and dark pink bed to her left,(Her mew mew colors), a large window with princess curtains, a desk with a dark pink computer to her left, Pink flooring with a dark pink rug, pictures of her and her family, and pictures of her, then more pictures of her and the mews.

More tears trickled down her cheeks when she saw everything. The other girls smiled at her as she went into the room. "Th-this-i-is beautiful…" Ichigo stuttered. She whipped around to the girls. "Thank you!" She hugged all of them in a group hug. Little did they know…someone was watching them.

"Soon Ichigo…your soul will be MINE!"

Later that day, the family was eating dinner. "Uhhhh. Do I have to do stuff, like dress up, or sit and wait, or what do I do?" Ichigo was panicking. She was nervous. It was her first dinner ever as a rich girl! " Don't worry Ichigo!" Lettuce comforted. "It's the same as waiting for your parents to be done cooking except it's chefs." Ichigo sighed. "Okay. If you say so…" "GIRRRRRRRRRLLLLSSS! DINNNNEERRRRR!" The chefs called. The parents were working in modeling agency tonight. Zakuro had given them the number to her old Manager. They gladly excepted the parents.

The girls sat down at the table. "Wow…" Ichigo breathed. "Dinare is, a served!" The chef said in an accent. (I met for Dinner to be spelt wrong) While they were eating dinner, Ichigo was going over a few things in her head.

_Why me? I mean, first, this was the place I was born, but then I got turned into a pink hedgehog and sent to Mobious, now I'm back and so much has changed! Will my life just STAY IN ONE PLACE?!_ She thought.

"Is something troubling you Ichigo?" Pudding asked. "You seem to be in deep thought." "Or depressed." Zakuro added. "Yeah. I am. I've been thinking about the people I met while I was in the other world." Ichigo looked up from her plate of barley eaten food. "I can't seem to get one particular person out of my head. I was very useless there. And this guy saved me, all the time. Before I knew it…I was in love with him…" The other girls gasped. "I thought Mark was dead…and what do you know? I was right." She looked down at the plate again. "But then his old girlfriend came back and he…" She was crying. "They are getting married." The girls looked at eachother then back at Ichigo, who continued to nibble at her plate.

"You can't give up on him Ichigo!" Lettuce spoke out. Ichigo looked up at her. "If you love him, go for it! Let him know that no matter what he does you'll always love him! Don't let something he's doing get you down!" Ichigo was listening to everything Lettuce was saying. Mint and Pudding joined in. "Think of how long it took me to get Tar-tar!" Pudding giggled. "I don't even have a boyfriend because I haven't found a suitable one yet but I still know that you have to have the trust to know they'll come for you!" Mint said. "From years of experience with love I think I'd know that you have to get them more excited then you are too." Zakuro added…again. Ichigo smiled. "You've told me that once when I was dating Mark." _Mark…_ "The point is…don't give up on him." Lettuce said. "Make yourself known to him."

Sonic came out of the room with Sally at his side. "That was nice!" Sonic said. "I loved it." Sally giggled after Sonic said that. They walked to the main room. Sally went to go get some toast.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled at him. "DO YOU KNOW THAT IF AMY WERE HERE SHE'D PROBABLY BE HEART BROKEN RIGHT NOW?!" "YEAH! THAT'S NOT NICE SONIC!" Cream joined in. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO AMY!" "What's the big deal? I'm getting married to Sally. Not to Amy. I have a full right to do whatever I want to Sally as long as Sally says it's okay!" "BUT YOU SHOULD AT LEAST TALK TO HER!" Tails yelled. "Amy Shamy! She'll get over it!" Sonic said. Cream at this point had enough. SMACK! Cream slapped Sonic across the face. "STOP IT! YOUR ACTING LIKE YOU ARE POSSESSED! YOU WANNA KNOW HOW I KNOW?! THE REAL SONIC DOSE NOT ACT LIKE THAT!" Tails looked at Cream in astonishment. "Cream…" "NOW YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUT THERE AND FIND AMY OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL FIND A FATE WORSE THEN DEATH!" Cream wept while pointing at the door. Sonic had his eyes widened. She had snapped him out of something. Something, he knew, was taking over his mind. But what? His Hormones? Maybe. But probably not. Hormones don't make you hate somebody for loving you. Do they? He didn't know. Either way, Cream had been right. He had to find Amy, and quick.

Ichigo laid in her new bed as she pulled the covers over her lips. Her mind was playing what she had sawn that night over and over again.

(Flashback)

_Amy Rose was walking down the street in a perfectly good mood._

"_Sonic is sure to love what I bought for him!" She squealed. As she passed an Alleyway she heard a strange sound._

"_Yeeeeeeessss."_

_Amy turned her head into the Alleyway after she heard so. What she saw, shocked her. Sonic was making out with Sally, and by the looks of it, was getting ready to bring her to the next level. "S-sonic…h-how could you?" She dropped the shopping bags onto the ground and put her hands over her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks. Sonic stopped kissing Sally and looked at Amy. His eyes widened to the size of a CD player. "AMY!" He said shocked. Amy Shook her head back and forth and ran away crying._

(End of Flashback)

Ichigo knew she probably was not going to get any sleep tonight so she turned on 72 hours Hard Investigation. (I got the idea from 48 hours Hard Evidence)

(Bold is the News)

**Today's topic: WHERE DID MEW MEW STRAWBERRY GO?!**

Ichigo gasped.

**Mew Mint: She was a best friend to us…WE'LL NEVER FORGET YOU ICHIGO!**

**The group went into a hug.**

**Tonight's 72 hour mystery: Where is my Strawberry?**

Ichigo started crying and turned the T.V off. _I was…a mystery?_

She twisted and turned in bed. Then after an hour but felt like 29,000,000 hours, she finally closed her eyes and fell into the eternal darkness of the mind. A Dream.


	7. Foutain Trouble

"WAKE WAKE ICHIGO!!!!!!" "AH!" Ichigo fell flat face first off her bed onto the ground. "OWCH!" "Come on Ichigo! Don't be lazy! It's time to get up!" A hyper Pudding responded to her overly tired friend. Ichigo took a glimpse at the clock. "DAH! PUDDING! IT'S 6:30 IN THE MORNING ON A SATURDAY!" "Yep yep yep yep! ^^" Pudding hopped happily around the room. "Pudding, why would you wake me up so early?" Even though it was early did not mean she wasn't awake enough to be curious…

"I always wake up this early! Even on weekdays I wake up at 4:30 to get ready so I can have time to play when everybody else is getting ready for school!" Pudding happily responded. Ichigo made a sweat drop. "Then how do you keep so much energy during the day?!" She asked. "Energy drinks! Gotta' love em'!" Pudding yelped happily. A slight creek was heard from the door to Ichigo's room, gaining Pudding and Ichigo's attention. The door opened a little and revealed Mint in the hallway with a dark blue robe on, her hair already in the usual buns. "Pudding, give Ichigo a break, she just traveled to us from a different world, cut her some slack a day. And Ichigo, Pudding get's us up much earlier than 4:30 sometimes. Be thankful that we're not going to an amusement park today." Mint said with a smile as she left the doorway. Ichigo cringed. She did NOT want to know how early that was!

Ichigo came down the stairs in a pink short puff dress, lighter pink and lounger then her old one that she wore in the other world. It had a light hot pink belt with a light blue jewel in the middle of it and a short white sweater over her shoulders. She wore hot pink knee highs and shoes the same color as her dress with straps. "I **LOVE **the clothes in that wardrobe up there!" She exclaimed to the tired girls. Lettuce smiled at her and Zakuro put her coffee down and also supplied a warm smile. Mint giggled and Pudding was just smiling like she always does.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Ichigo asked happily. Mint shrugged. "I haven't decided yet." "Huh?" Ichigo was confused. Was Mint leader while she was gone? Or what WAS going on here? Lettuce turned away from the coffee in her cup to Ichigo. "Everyday one person from our team get's to decide what we do. Today it's Mint's turn." "OHHHH!" She understood now! That's kinda cool! "I GOT IT!" Mint slammed her hot tea she was drinking on the coffee table, gaining everybody's attention. "I know what we're all going to do today!"

"AMY!!!!!!AMY!!!!!!!!!" Sonic was having a great amount of trouble looking for her and he just ran through all of the city 6 times! Amy was nowhere to be found! He wouldn't give up though! "AMY!!!!!" Tails slowly flew above the amazingly, walking, Sonic. "Oh Sonic…you must miss her a lot." Tails shook his head slowly at Sonic. "Have you found any signals Tails?" Cream put a hand on Tails's shoulder from the seat behind him. He took a look at her and turned back to the screen sadly. "No, Cream, we haven't. As far as we know she could have been kidnapped." Cream gave Tails a sad look.

What if their search wasn't going anywhere? What if Amy's already-NO! STOP! Amy can protect herself…she wouldn't…she can't…maybe she is…Cream wouldn't dare make herself think about that any farther. "Tails…we've been out here for 3 hours and still haven't found a trace…we might want to head back." Cream suggested, trying to shake her mind of the terrible thoughts. Tails turned back to her. "Alright." He picked up a walkie talkie and spoke to Sonic through it. "Sonic we've been out here for three hours-" "Go back if you want to." "What?" Sonic had interrupted Tails through the walkie talkie. "Tails…you and Cream can go back if you want but I won't give up my search for Amy." Sonic spoke through the talkie. Tails and Cream gave eachother a shocked look, then Tails turned back to the talkie. "Are you sure Sonic-" "Yes." Tails and Cream gave eachother a sad look. _Poor Sonic. He must feel really bad about Amy missing and what he did about it before…_Cream thought. Tails turned the X Tornado around and started flying back to the house. They could hear Sonic's screams for Amy as they left.

"Uhhhhh….Mint? I'm not sure about this anymore…" Ichigo and the crew stood in front of a tall building that seemed to have many floors and it had tons of windows. "Oh Ichigo! Don't be such a baby! It's just modeling!" Mint smiled. Pudding jumped in. "Yeah! Our parents do it all the time and heck, Zakuro over there used to do it constantly!" Zakuro smiled at her name being mentioned. Lettuce smiled. "Besides, the only thing we need to do is stand in front of a camera and look pretty." Mint added to Lettuce's comment. "Just in slightly more playful clothes!" Ichigo started sweating. _Oh no…does playful mean we might end up in some dirty magazine? AH! _Mint looked at Ichigo for a moment and studied her. "Oh I get it…" All the other mews stared at Mint. "Ichigo! Your afraid of showing off your body!" "GAH! SHOW OFF MY BODY IN WHAT KIND OF WAY?!" Ichigo was PANICKING now! XD

Mint laughed. "OH NO! Not THAT kind of way Ichigo!" All the mews finally seemed to get what Ichigo thought and busted out laughing. "W-well what kind of clothes are we gonna wear?" Pudding giggled a little more then pulled Ichigo's hand into the studio, the rest of the mews following.

The pink girl was dazed at how many outfits there were to try on! None of them looked dirty ether! "OHHH WOW! I WAS SOOOO WRONG ABOUT THIS PLACE!" All of the mews were looking for something to wear while Ichigo was already zooming things off the rack that she wanted to wear and as soon as she found the fitting room she tried them on.

After about a half an hour, all of the girls came out in their clothes of choice. (I'll let you imagine what they're wearing sense I'm to lazy to write it out!) "Oh marvelous! All of you decide what group pose you want to be in and I'll snap the picture!" The photographer said. All of the girls decided on a pose. Zakuro, Lettuce, and Mint crouched down on one knee and Ichigo and Pudding fake leaned over them. Ichigo put one elbow lightly on a part of Mint's back and the other one lightly on half of Zakuro's back while Pudding put one elbow lightly on Lettuce's back and the other one of the other half of Zakuro's back. "Say cheese!" The photographer said. They all did the peace sign and stuck their toungs out.

"Wow that was fun!" Ichigo smiled as the group walked home. "See?" Mint giggled. A familiar sound of water hit her ears. "Hey guys? Do we have a water fountain in our backyard?" Ichigo asked. Zakuro turned to her. "Yep! We use it for wishing and such." Zakuro stated. She had the strange erg to go towards the water fountain. "Ummm, you guys can go inside…I'm gonna make a few wishes." Ichigo said. They all nodded at her and went inside, closing the door. Lettuce suddenly realized something though. "Did Ichigo even have any coins on her?"

Ichigo walked around the walls to the backyard. "Dang! This place is as big as a castle!" She finally made it over to the water fountain and sat on it's ledge, looking at her reflection in the water. "Something's bugging me and I don't know what…I feel like I need to make a choice-" And that's all it took for her to finally realize what the choice to make was. She looked up from the pond, eye wide. "Do I want to stay here? Or do I want to go back to Sonic?"

Ohhhhh crap….I'm screwed now. I have to decide if Amy stays where she is at the moment in the story or if she wants to go back to Sonic's world and take a chance at her love life…I need your guy's votes on where she should stay! PLEASE VOTE! I'll be taking votes until it gets to that chapter where the final decision is made! All I ask is that you only vote for one, and you only vote once. No you can not open up a new account, review my story and vote again!


	8. Strawberry Strikes Again!

Ichigo sighed as the events of last night replayed in her head as she sat on the couch. She still had no idea she was a mystery! And something else played in her mind too. Did she still love Mark? She knew he was dead…but she might still have feelings for him. She gave off another heaved sigh as the rest of the mews sat down next to her. Jeez. Great. She was in love with a dead guy. Perfect. But then she had Sonic until Sally came back. It's obvious Sonic never loved her. So why would he ever. Her thought trail came to an end.

"Ichigo-onee-san? Is something wrong?" Pudding asked. "No. Just thinking over things. Did you guys really miss me that much?" She asked. Pudding smiled. "Yeah!" Then Pudding got a little innocent look. "And it only got worse when Berry disappeared after Mark died. We don't think Tasuku will ever be the same." She smiled. Pudding looked back towards the T.V where they were getting ready to watch the movie 'Are we DONE yet?'. This got Ichigo wondering. Did Berry end up like her? She sure hopped not! Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro came in with Candy, Sushi, and Chicken legs. (You can guess who brought each one) Ichigo looked down at the strawberry smoothie she had in front of her. Zakuro sat next to Ichigo to her left. Lettuce sat next to Ichigo on the right of her. To the right of Lettuce was Mint, sitting to the left of Pudding. Just as the on demand movie was getting ready to play, it was interrupted by a news cast.

**There's a problem in town capital! We can only pray that the mews arrive on time!**

The T.V spoke. Ichigo gasped. Her first mission back. "Who's…our threat this time?" Ichigo asked. "Kisshu's (Drens) brother. Misshu." Zakuro answered. "He has the hots for our team but still wants to kill us if at least one of us doesn't marry him!" Mint added. "But of course now he will end up like Dren with you because he only likes powerful girls. Turns out Misshu is a prince and Dren quit being a prince because his dad was doing bad things." "Oh. Okay." Ichigo sweat dropped. This was gonna be fun…

"OW!" Cream landed on her butt as a robot kicked her. "HEY!" Tails got in front of Cream, throwing his arms out. "STOP IT!" _Cream's SO not gonna end up like Cosmo…_ he thought. With Sonic out to find Amy, and everybody else on vacation in Hawaii, it was only him and Cream left. And if Cream died, then it would only be him. Don't get him wrong though, he would be weeping for months if a friend of his like her died so suddenly from battle. He refused to go through that again. "TAKE THIS!" Tails was about to throw an orb at the robot but before he could, it blew up. All Cream and Tails did was stare and blank at the exploded robot. Cream finally spoke up. "Wow Tails." She said. "You didn't even have to hit him…" "No…it must of just been a malfunction. It wouldn't just explode in battle like that randomly.

That's because it HAD a reason to explode!" a voice called. Tails and Cream looked up, and both gasped at who it was.

"Okay girls! Let's head out!" Mint yelled. Ichigo stepped away from the team. "No…I can't." "What?" Pudding asked. All of them had questioning looks. "I said…" She sighed. "I said I can't. I can't save the world. I'm not strong enough." She looked down at her feet. Mint gained a pouty look. "Yes you can! Now come on! Who got your self esteem down? Well…if that's even possible…" Mint pointed out. "It wasn't a who…it was a what. Girls! When I was in the other world, I was always the damsel in distress! Waiting for that prince charming, and he always came, but I always somehow got captured again! And Sonic had to come save me over and over again." "Well you're a mew mew here! And that's good enough for Tokyo!" Pudding assured. Ichigo was taken aback but she stood her ground and smiled. "Okay!" They stood there for a few seconds. "Uummm…How do I mew up without my power pendent?"

"Okay! I think it's here!" Pudding was practically ripping through the basement box she found of memories from all those years back. Old clothing dropped on Mint's head, and a bracelet hit Ichigo in the eye. "OW!...Hey this is cute!" Lettuce sweat dropped. "You know! You don't have to make a mess!"

After only a minute of looking another piece of jewelry hit Ichigo. "OW! HEY! MY POWER PENDENT!" Mint smiled. "We'll go ahead! Metamorphosis!" Ichigo nodded and the other mew mews left, slamming the door to the basement behind them. "Good luck guys…" Ichigo starred at her power pendent. _Such feelings…that are going through me right now…it really makes me wonder if I'll be able to help Tokyo, help my friends and family._

Ichigo grasped the pendent tighter. "Only I can truly reveal the answer…" Starring down at the pendent the power coursed through her veins. "Here it goes…" The pendent was slowly brought up to a pair of lips. "If I only have a little time here…I'LL MAKE IT WORTH IT TO TOKYO!" A light kiss was places on the pendent. "Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorpho-sis!" Never, did she think that she would feel this power coursing through her ever again. The power was amazing!

"MEW ZAKURO!" Mint hollered as the purple mew was thrown into a wall. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" She flew up into the air, readying her bow and arrow, only to be smacked against the same wall as Zakuro. "MEW MINT!" Pudding screamed. "MY TURN!" Lettuce attempted to attack, only to be slammed into the nearby river. Pudding took out her tangerines only to be picked up and thrown into a tree like a bowling ball. "Is there no way to stop this thing?" Lettuce asked getting up and rubbing her sore head spot. "I don't know…but he's tryin' really hard this time to kill us!" Mint said. They all stared up at somebody who looked exactly like Kisshu except with purple hair and his eyes with a dark cold purple. Zakuro got up. "Darn it…where are those aliens when you need them?"

"You got any aces?" Kisshu asked Tarb. (You can NOT pick at me for calling him Tarb because my friend is like an ultimate fan of Tokyo Mew mew and she hears Tarb not Tart so I call him that!) "Go fish." "GAH!" "Would you two keep it down? I'm trying to read!" Pie growled.

"Heheh…" Misshu snickered. "Your time has come Mew mews!" "Well you're the one who's turning blind if you can't see me!" Misshu turned all around. "Where did that come from-" POW! A pink mew mew kicked him right in the jaw. "HAH! Your missing one mew mew!" The pink one taunted, landing feet first on the ground. Misshu re-gained balance, rubbing his chin. "Who the-" "MEW ICHIGO!" All the mew mews cheered. The pink mew mew smirked. "For the earth's future, we'll be of service!~Nya!" She cheered. (Hey! It's the real thing she says from the show!) Misshu smirked. "So you're the famous pink mew I've heard so much about…well let's see how you defeat THIS! PREDISITE! ATTACK!" Misshu yelled, pointing at Mew Ichigo.

The Predisite charged at her, full speed. Luckily for cat instinct, she jumped over him right in time. "Okay buddy! Try this for size! STRAWBERRY BELL!" "MEW ICHIGO! NO!!! HE'LL-" The Predisite ran straight towards her. Misshu smirked but then frowned as Mew Ichigo started to complete her attack. The Predisite lost it's sight, running into a tree, the light was to much for him! "Ribbon Strawberry…CHECK!" It hit the Predisite in one blast, destroying it. Mew Ichigo landed on her feet. "Wow…It actually worked…" "ICHIGO!" All the mews ran up to her. "You've still got it!" Pudding gave her a thumbs up. "Maybe we should back to the mansion before the chefs start to worry we ate out without telling them." Lettuce suggested. "Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro all powered down and started walking. "Ummm…guys?" "Huh?" The girls turned back to Mew Ichigo. "I um…forgot how to power down…"

Wow! You know what's funny? Every time I've updated this story I've done at least two chapters that same day! OoO Anyways! Review! And remember to vote which world Amy/Ichigo should end up in! Thanks!


End file.
